Does Kissing Feel Good?
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Nada suaranya terdengar begitu polos dengan intonasi tanya yang sangat datar, "Kurosaki, apa menurutmu rasanya berciuman itu?". Pertanyaan yang membuat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo... 'tak bisa membendung nafsunya. / RnR?


"Kurosaki…"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang satu hal padamu."

"Hn."

"Niatku hanya bertanya ya, 'tak ada maksud lain."

"Hn!"

"Kau gay?"

" _UHUK!"_

Ichigo tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang barusan ia dengar itu. Tidak ada tekanan atau nada-nada penasaran, suaranya begitu datar, persis seperti suara seorang Uryuu. Namun nampaknya dua kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir _Quincy_ itu membuat Ichigo harus setengah mati menelan ludahnya sendiri yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Ichigo menepuk-nepuk sendiri dadanya, kemudian terbatuk agak keras.

Si _Quincy_ itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Biasa saja, lah. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Pertanyaanmu itu bukan sekedar level _hanya_ , kau tau?"

Ishida memutar badannya malas, "Dasar bego," ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku dengar itu, bodoh."

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

 _ **©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Does Kissing Feel Good?**

 **Genre:** Friendship, romance(?)—nggak yakin juga.

 **Disclaimer:** Itu loh, yang jadi vokalisnya Radja, **Tite Cubo** Caselo. Jujurlah padaku… bila kau 'tak lagi cinta… #digampar.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo. Author tegaskan ya, ini nggak sepenuhnya Rating M. Tapi(menurut author) Deep-kissing di fanfic ini tidak di tujukan buat kamu yang di bawah 17. Kalau mau baca, tunggu Sweet-seventeen dulu, kalau bisa author diundang loh ya...

 **A/N:  
** Author suka Ulqui*ohok-ohok*orra Cifer (btw namanya rempong amat, ya?). Author juga suka Sousuke Aizen versi upgrade, (Yo wes, terus kenapa?)

First fic author di fandom Bleach, selamat me… _**nikmat**_ … i…

* * *

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

Entah sudah jam berapa ini, karena kau pasti bingung kenapa perpustakaan ini begitu sepi. Entahlah, seingat Ishida, ia hanya seorang diri di ruangan ini beberapa menit lalu, sampai ia mendengar suara pintu perpustakaan di buka dan terdengar langkah-langkah berat seorang pria, membuyarkan konsentrasinya pada suatu hal. Dan yah… ternyata itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Ishida tidak merasa kagum pada orang-orang yang hilir mudik di perpustakaan, bisa saja mereka memang pintar, atau hanya ingin meminjam buku saja untuk contekkan makalah —terserahlah. Tapi kalau Ichigo? Oh… demi Hueco Mundo yang mendadak tumbuh bunga-bunga Mawar, Ichigo bukan lah tipe Anak Perpus.

"Kenapa disini sepi sekali? Kau mengancam orang-orang?" Ichigo menyambar tumpukan buku yang dibaca Ishida —yang kelihatannya paling menarik —karena _agak_ berwarna, setebal lima senti itu lalu mulai membalik-baliknya asal.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Yah… kau menyuruh orang-orang untuk mengosongkan perpustakaan supaya, ya… kau tau… kau 'kan benci tempat ramai." Ichigo dengan cepat membanting buku yang tadi di bacanya sambil mengisyaratkan ekspresi, _'dafuq did I just read this shit?!'_ setelah melihat judul bukunya yang di Bold tebal, The Geometry Of Rene Descartes, dalam bahasa Inggris-Latin.

Ishida, pria berwajah mungil itu memandang lawan bicaranya, "Aku tanya sekali lagi," Ishida kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Ichigo yang tengah duduk di atas meja. Ishida kemudian bergerak kearah rak buku yang agak berdebu itu, mengangkat jemarinya lalu menyapu punggung-punggung buku yang berjajar rapi disana, lalu menyelipkan buku yang tadi dibacanya, menatanya rapi. "Kau gay atau tidak?", lanjut Ishida.

"Jangan tanya hal-hal aneh. Aku kemari bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan macam itu, aku cuma mengkhawatirkan tanganmu itu. Err… hanya itu loh… HANYA ITU LOH YA, 'TAK ADA ALASAN LAIN!"

Ishida lalu duduk kembali, menatap Ichigo yang sekarang lebih fokus dengan handphonenya. "Hoi, Kurosaki," Ishida merapatkan dirinya kearah Ichigo, menyisikan jarak hanya lima senti saja.

"Kurosaki…"

Yang bernama Ichigo tidak menjawab, sibuk memainkan ponsel _flip_ di tangan kanannya.

"Hoi Kurosaki!"

Ichigo masih tidak menyahut, ya… terkadang bicara dengan Ichigo memang harus menyiapkan kesabaran ekstra. Ichigo adalah pria yang presentasi ke-lemotannya besar, terkadang kalau seorang Ichigo dan Ishida di satukan ke dalam suatu pembicaraan, keduanya lebih sering _telmi_ atau bahkan _nggak nyambung_. Tapi bukan berarti mereka 'tak bisa di satukan dalam suatu percakapan, ada hal-hal spesifik yang sama-sama bisa di cerna mereka berdua.

Contohnya ya… seperti masalah ini.

"Err… Kurosaki," punggunya tegak menyender di senderan kursi, namun Ishida mengestur kursi dan tubuhnya agar duduk lebih dekat kearah Ichigo.

"Ada apa, hah?!"

"Apa menurutmu rasanya berciuman itu?"

Jeda.

Jeda.

" _Uhuk!_ " Yang ditanya terlihat _shock_ dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Apa rasanya ciuman antar pria itu? apa kau tau, Kurosaki?"

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Ichigo tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, matanya yang tegas menangkap wajah putih pucat berhias kaca mata kotak yang sedetik lalu bertanya mengenai hal tabu dengan gaya seperti anak SD. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap lekat kearah Quincy ini.

Ishida enteng balas menatap, "Apa pertanyaanku aneh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja… hoi Ishida, pertanyaan itu agak…"

Pandangan Ishida nampak tidak puas, "Agak… apa?"

"Kau baru menonton sesuatu? Atau baru membaca sesuatu?"

Ishida membenarkan lipatan seragam sekolahnya yang agak kusut, "Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja, maaf kalau aku bertanya, lupakan saja." Ishida memutar badannya, lalu kembali membaca tumpukkan buku-buku bersampul kusam itu.

Ichigo menghela nafas, "Aku 'tak mengerti, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?" Lalu Ichigo menghela nafasnya lagi. Kali ini _handphone_ yang tadi dipegangnya diletakkan sembarangan di atas meja. Ichigo kini memandang Ishida yang duduk membelakanginya. Sementara yang disebelahnya santai, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Kau tau pertanyaan macam apa yang barusan kau katakan, Ishida?"

"Aku tau."

"Kau mengujiku?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang mengujimu?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau yang terlalu berlebihan menananggapi pertanyaan ku."

Ichigo diam membatu, mendadak tenggorokannya kering, dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Kedut kesal tercetak jelas di keningnya, ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya, menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah, walau sebenarnya ia sudah tau jelas seluk beluk perpustakaan ini pasti hanya ada jajaran rak buku berdebu yang rangkanya sudah berkarat.

" _Si bodoh ini!"_

* * *

… **:0-0-0:…**  
 **Does Kissing Feel Good?**  
 **…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

Tidak ada lagi kelebat pikiran yang mengusik pria bersurai Oranye terang itu. Pikirannya _mentok_ pada serangkaian kata yang tadi di muntahkan Ishida, membuat dirinya bingung dan merasa marah pada diri sendiri.

 _'Dia bertanya mengenai ciuman? Kepadaku yang seorang pria juga? Dia mengujiku? Atau apa?! UGH! Apa mau mu, Uryuu!'_

Itulah sebagian besar —atau mungkin sepenuhnya, isi otak Ichigo sekarang. Kita tau Ichigo adalah seorang yang straight, tapi ya… ia juga 'tak akan menyia-nyiakan berlian mentah seperti Ishida. Ichigo menganggap kalau Ishida adalah _type_ favoritnya kalau ia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang gay. Badannya mungil, bibirnya pun tipis, begitupun dengan setiap lekuk indah sempurna yang melukiskan sosok ideal bernama Ishida Uryuu, membuat Kurosaki terkadang goyah untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia adalah Pria Normal.

Tapi kenapa memang, tidak akan ada yang marah kalau ia mencintai Ishida. 'Tak akan ada orang yang akan menusuk Ichigo kalau dirinya mencium Ishida. Tidak akan ada pria yang akan membunuhnya kalau ia memperkosa Ishida seharian — _"AH! SHIT!"_

Dirasa Kurosaki, Ishida sedang mencoba memancing dan memberinya sinyal tertentu sekarang. Pertanyaan _itu_ lah sinyalnya. Tapi, apa iya?

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Lamunan Ichigo tentang _'Apa Yang Harus Aku Lakukan Untuk Memuaskan Hasratnya Nanti'_ mendadak di buyarkan oleh suara tajam namun lembut yang tertangkap di telinganya, "Apanya?" Ucap Ichigo cepat-cepat sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya.

"Soal tadi."

Ichigo menarik pundak Ishida keras-keras agar menghadap kearahnya, ia kemudian meletakkan tangannya ke pundak Ishida. Ishida belum terlihat kaget, tidak sampai kemudian Ichigo mencium pipinya. Kemudian turun mengecup hidungnya yang mancung dan pindah mengecup pelan keningnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Tadi kau tanya soal ciuman, 'kan?"

"AKU MEMANG BERTANYA, TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MEMPRAKTEKANNYA PADAKU!" Ishida menepis tangan Ichigo kasar. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan. Mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi marahnya, suara geramnya, dan wajahnya yang memanas karena malu.

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Menjijikkan!"

Ichigo memajukan wajahnya, menyentuh bibir tipis Ishida dengan jari-jarinya. Memainkan bibirnya, telunjuknya membuat rotasi berputar di ujung bibir Ishida. Seperti sudah tau Ishida akan terkejut, dengan cepat Ichigo menarik tubuh Ishida lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Ishida yang bergetar. Ishida diam tidak bergerak, membiarkan bibirnya di gerayang begitu saja oleh karibnya itu.

"HNNNH! Ku... Kurosaki!"

Bibir keduanya mulai menghangat. Ichigo membuat rotasi memutar, sehingga bisa ia rasakan bibir Ishida dari segala arah, ke kiri, ke kanan, ke atas dan bawah. Dengan cekatan, Ichigo menggelitik bibir Ishida dengan ujung lidahnya. Menyentuh area bibir tengah Ishida lalu berpindah pada titik-titik lain.

"Kau bilang ciuman itu menjijikkan, hah?!"

"I… Ichigo…" Ishida mendesahkan nama Ichigo pelan, sekaligus mencoba untuk mengontrol _saliva_ nya yang berlelehan diujung bibirnya.

"Kau sudah mengerti?"

"Ak... aku hanya... MMBHH!"

Ichigo melakukan gerakan refleks dengan menutup seluruh bibir Ishida dengan bibirnya. Membuat kemungkinan agar tak ada celah yang memungkinkan udara keluar dari mulutnya, apalagi sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kemudian, Ichigo membuka mulutnya lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam dari mulut Ishida.

Semua berhenti saat keduanya terlihat seperti menarik nafas terengah, "Ap... apa yang..."

Lagi-lagi, Ichigo tidak memberi Ishida kesempatan berbicara. Ichigo menjatuhkan kembali bibirnya dan melumat bibir Ishida lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, sampai menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi basah yang menggairahkan. Dan karena kerjaan Ichigo itu, sekarang Ishida sudah 'tak bisa lagi membendung _saliva_ -nya yang mulai mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, hah. Masih mau bilang kalau ciuman itu menjijikkan? Aku lumat habis bibirmu itu!"

Ishida mengatupkan matanya, menyesap baik-baik betapa hangatnya lidah itu memainkan rongga mulutnya. Ishida tidak memikirkan apapun, kakinya bergetar 'tak terkontrol. Lengan gagah Ichigo yang kini melingkar di punggungnya adalah satu-satunya tumpuan berdiri Ishida di tengah kenikmatan duniawi yang di berikan Ichigo padanya. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan apapun, ada rasa sesal dalam dirinya, yang kalah telak oleh rasa nikmat basah yang kini ia ciptakan bersama Ichigo.

Semua berjalan indah, bagi Ichigo itu adalah ciuman terpanas sepanjang hidupnya sampai detik ini.

Sampai hentak langkah wanita bersepatu hak tiga senti mengganggu acara bercumbu mereka, " _Anno_ , nak… bisa kalian lakukan hal itu di tempat lain? Sebentar lagi perpustakaan ini tutup, sudah hampir jam tujuh malam 'loh ini."

" _Ck, sialan!"_

" _CIH! PEREMPUAN BRENGSEK GENDUT SIALAN!"_

—gumam keduanya menahan emosi.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

Berakhir gajee… jee… jeee #gaung

Udah deh, gini aja ya rating M-nya. Kepinginnya sih buat sampe berakhir di ranjang. Tapi ya apa daya… author nggak kuat kalau harus di teruskan sampai sana(?)

folow/fav dan reviews, ya… author cuma minta itu ada deh. Atau jubah bekas keringet si Aizen yang nggak di cuci sebulan juga boleh laah…


End file.
